We Can't Stop (song)
We Can't Stop is the first single from Bangerz. It was released worldwide on June 3, 2013 on iTunes. A music video for the song was released on June 19, 2013. It gained 100 million views within 37 days. 'Lyrics' It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can see who we want (2x) Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere Hands in the air like we don’t care Cause we came to have so much fun now Bet somebody here might get some now If you’re not ready to go home Can I get a hell no Cause we gonna go all night Till we see the sunlight alright So la da di da di, we like to party Dancing with Miley Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life And we can’t stop And we won’t stop We run things, Things don’t run we We don't take nothing from nobody It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can see who we want To my home girls here with the big butt Shaking it like we at a strip club Remember only God can judge ya Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya And everyone in line in the bathroom Trying to get a line in the bathroom We all so turned up here Getting turned up, yeah, yeah So la da di da di, we like to party Dancing with Miley Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life And we can’t stop And we won’t stop We run things Things don’t run we We don't take nothing from nobody It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can see who we want It’s our party we can do what we want to It’s our house we can love who we want to It’s our song we can sing if we want to It’s my mouth I can say what I want to Yea, Yea, Yeah And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life And we can’t stop And we won’t stop We run things Things don’t run we We don't take nothing from nobody Yea, Yea, Yea Category:Singles Category:Bangerz Category:Singles from Bangerz